Weird Girl Meets Her Match
by Summer903
Summary: When a girl goes to help out her friend Sam Witwicky with his new car, she never realized that she would meet some unexpected people as well as the love of her life. BumblebeeXOC
1. He's Officially Lost A Few Brain Cells

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers . I do own Ashleigh.**

* * *

><p>I was currently walking to Sam Witwicky's house to see this new car of his. He told me this ridiculous story that it opened the passenger door by itself when he got out of the car and how it made this high pitched sound from the radio, resulting in all the cars windows in the dealer's lot to explode. Personally I thought my dear friend had a few screws loose up in that head that has his so called "brain" in it. I rolled my eyes at my friends craziness as I walked up to his driveway to see this sweet yellow 1976 Chevy Camaro with black racing stripes.<p>

"I can't believe Sam got a car as nice as this," I said in disbelief as I walked up to the car. _'Sure it's a bit dirty with a few dents in it, but it's still one heck of a car. Nothing that can't be fixed by mu-ah!' _I thought. Actually the only reason Sam called me up was to figure out the "problem" with his car. _'Wish this was my car. Heck, I wish I even had a car!' _I gently touched the hood of the car as I slowly ran my hand across it. I swear I felt the car vibrate underneath my touch, _'Strange, the engine isn't even on,'_I thought.

"Hey, Ashleigh!"

I smiled as I heard Sam's voice. I turned around to the young man that I considered my best friend. "Well, hello there Mr. Witwicky how are the folks?" I said.

Sam laughed, "Oh, don't ask. Please. I swear my dad almost loves his grass more than he does me."

I giggled slightly, "Almost? I thought your dad considered the grass, Jesus."

Sam crossed his arms and gave me an unimpressed look, "Don't start, Ash. Seriously. You came for one reason and one reason only."

I gasped dramatically, "Sam! And here I thought you wanted to spend some quality time with me," I sighed, " guess I'll just go then." As I started to walk away, passing the Camaro, the sudden honk of a horn stopped me in my tracks. I turned around and stared at Sam and then at the car. Sam wasn't even near it...

"Oooookay, that was odd." I said while pointing at the car in disbelief.

"Told you I wasn't crazy! Please, Ashleigh you've got to look at it! Your the mechanic here! Please?" Sam said giving me the dreadful puppy eyes. _'No, not those! Anything but those!'_I thought.

"Ah, no! You know that's my weak spot." I said pointing a finger at Sam.

Sam smirked, "Pllllleeeassse..." he said with fake tears appearing in his eyes. I looked at him hard trying desperately not to give in. But, unfortunately I was unsuccessful.

"Okay, okay quit being a big cry baby!" I yelled in defeat as I walked over to the car and pulled up the hood.

"Yes!" Sam said cheerfully as he did his own little victory dance. I rolled my eyes, _'Real mature, Sam...'_ I thought while shaking my head. I rubbed my hands together as I prepared to look at the engine.

My eyes widened in shock when I gazed at the fuel-injected GMPP H.O. 350 engine. "Wow, okay let's see here. Engine looks fantastic." As I continued to explore I touched the back of the engine to see if anything was loose back there, when the car's horn suddenly went off and the windshield wipers turned on. **BANG! **Startled I accidentally banged my head on top of the hood.

"Ow! Damn it! Fuck that hurt! Ow..." I said in pain as I gently caressed my probably bruised head.

Sam quickly rushed over, "Ouch! You okay?" I gave him a "do-I-look-okay-to-you-look?" but let it go as I silently nodded my head in reply.

"So, how's the car look?" Sam questioned. I closed the hood to the car and turned to Sam.

"Well, honestly everything checks out okay, but you should really replace the horn on that thing." I said pointing at the car behind me as I subconsciously rubbed my head. _'Man, that hurt!'_I thought.

Sam laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." We both jumped as the car's horn honked again.

"What a weird car, but hey I like weird!" I said with a silly smile on my face while pointing at myself.

"Yeah, I can see how you two connect." Sam chuckled.

"Oh, ha ha ha I'm laughing my ass off." I said sarcastically while placing my hands on my hips. Sam shook his head at me as I thought about something.

"Hey, Sam can I stay at your place while my parents are out of town for two weeks?" I asked. I stayed at the Witwicky household quite a lot due to my parents being out of town constantly. It really upsets me that I never see them a lot. But, I'm a big girl.

Sam smiled, "Sure, Ash you know the guest room is always open for you." I walked up to Sam and gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Sam-Jam!" I said excited.

Sam hugged back, "No problem, Ash and hey don't bring that up! That was an accident!" Sam yelled as we let go of our embrace and laughed.

When we were younger Sam and I were making peanut butter and jam, or as some people call it as jelly, at his house for lunch. I did the peanut butter while he did the jam and he earlier spilt a lot of jam on the floor. By accident he slipped on the Jam and ended up getting jam all over himself. So that is why I call him Sam-Jam! Ah, good stuff man it never gets old.

"Yeah I know," I giggled, "I just couldn't resist!"

Sam just rolled his eyes, "Come on Missy it's almost dinner time!" He said as his stomach growled demanding to be fed.

I sighed, "Oh, Sam you and your bottomless pit of a stomach." I laughed and then smirked evilly, "So, what's the next plan to win Mikaela over?"

Sam pouted, "Don't start, Ashleigh!" he said as I laughed and we walked into his house only to have my nose attacked by the wonderful smell of Mrs. Witwicky's delicious pasta dinner.


	2. To The Party

I was currently sleeping peacefully on my bed. In a place where no one could disturb me from my dreams. Well, expect if that persons name is Sam Witwicky.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!" screamed Sam as my eyes flew open while getting pinned to the bed as Sam jumped on me. I saw Sam sitting on my stomach, smiling innocently, as my face scrunched up in anger.

"Sam, get your big ass off of me!" I growled. Sam slid off me onto the bed and stood up.

"What? I was just giving you a wake up call." Sam said innocently. I rose an eyebrow at him, '_Yeah, some wake up call. I almost had a frickin' heart attack!_' I thought. I shook my head and pulled the blankets off me. I stood up and turned to Sam.

"Oh, whatever I'm up so just get out of my room." I said as I started to go through my drawers to find something suitable to wear.

Sam snickered, "Okay, but you better hurry I'm going to a party at the lake and if you don't get ready quick enough I'm gonna leave without you." My eyes widened, I loved parties. Sam chuckled as he saw me rush to find something to wear and shut my bedroom door. In the end I wore my black bikini under a black tank top with red shorts. Who knows we may go swimming. After getting dressed I quickly put my dirty blond hair up into a messy bun and rushed to get my make-up on. After that I ran down the stairs into the kitchen and quickly made a bagel. As I turned to the door I saw Sam leaning against the front door with his arms and legs crossed slightly laughing at me. Well, can't really blame him I am in mid-step, as if someone paused a movie when the character was running, with a bagel in my mouth, my hair looking like I just ran a marathon, and my face flushed from getting ready so fast.

Sam chuckled, "Well, that was quick." I walked up to him and sighed.

"You think? I think I almost beat my old record." I said sarcastically.

As Sam and I walked out of the house I saw Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky tending to the "Jesus" grass with a modern like fountain in the middle of the path and Mojo's dog bird house thingy to the side of the path. Eh, we'll call it a birog for now. Mrs. Witwicky was complaining about how Mr. Witwicky was putting the steps down and I quietly giggled at the scene in front of me. As I stayed at the doorstep observing the new and improved front yard, Sam walked through the grass to get to his new car. The Jesus grass!

I silently gasped, _'Oh, boy...'_I thought as I saw Mr. Witwicky lift his head. His eyes widened with shock as an annoyed look plastered onto his face and he started to complain to Sam.

"Oh, Sam! I do not like footprints on my grass. That's why I built the path." Mr. Witwicky explained as he pointed to the path to prove his point.

"What?" Sam asked confused as he looked down around his feet and at the grass around him, "but there's no footprints." Sam argued.

I gave Sam a smirk as I walked **ON** the path, unlike him, to the hot Camaro. Sam just gave me a glare as he continued to argue with his father about the grass. _'There's no way he could be mad at me just for that'_I thought as I reached the end of the path.

"Why couldn't you just walk on the path like, Ashleigh?" Mr. Witwicky asked Sam.

"It's family grass, Dad!" Sam sighed as he stepped onto the path and looked at his mother and the birog in irritation.

"This, this I can't deal with it anymore," Sam said as he walked up to his mother, "you're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog! He's got enough self esteem issues as a Chihuahua, Mom" Sam complained.

"That's his bling!" Mrs. Witwicky stated as I giggled overhearing their conversation.

_'Maybe...'_ I stopped walking and quickly glanced at Sam thinking that he would be still glaring at me only to see a tiny smile make its way onto his face. I quietly giggled as I made my way towards the Camaro. _'I knew he wouldn't be mad at me'_I thought happily as I leaned against the Camaro's bumper and patiently waited for Sam with my arms crossed and with a smirk still placed on my face.

"Yeah, well when you own your own grass you'll understand." Mr. Witwicky exclaimed as he continued to work on the path.

Soon Sam was walking his way up the path towards me and the car. Sam walked up to the driver's side and opened the door. Sam sighed as he got into the driver's seat and buckled himself in. I was little disappointed that I had to move because the sun on my back really relaxed me, but it was either the wonderful warmth of the sun or an awesomely, outrageous party. Hm, decisions, decisions. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, catch the tiger by the toe, if it hollers let him go, and to the party we shall go! To The Party! Obviously I mean come on it's a party and who is going to watch Sam's back.

Quickly I pushed off the Camaro and ran to open the passenger side door. As I hopped into the seat and buckled in I suddenly felt the seat belt tighten on its own. _'Strange'_I thought before Mrs. Witwicky called out to us.

"I want you both home by eleven o'clock!"

"Aye aye, Captain!" I yelled back. Mrs. Witwicky giggled at my silliness while Sam just rolled his eyes and put the keys in the ignition.

"Eleven o'clock!" Mr. Witwicky repeated as Sam started up the engine. I looked at the side mirror and saw the exhaust pipe explode out a massive cloud of black smoke. I waved my hand in front of my face at the smell as Sam drove off not even noticing what just happened.

* * *

><p>I was currently pouting in my seat with my arms crossed while glaring outside the window at the landscape. Ah, my favorite position. Anyway the reason I'm like this is because no one mentioned that Miles was going to be coming with us to the party. He's practically an embarrassment to nature and to me! <em>'Ugh! I just wish I could wrap my fingers around Sam's little scrawny neck for letting this idiot come with us or kick Miles in the groin or-' <em>My violent thoughts were interrupted when Sam began talking.

"Oh my god. Guys, Mikaela is here. Don't do anything weird, alright?" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _'We're here already?'_I thought.

"I think you should be really worried about Mr. Wonderboy in the back there, Sam." I huffed as I pointed at Miles.

"Hey!" Miles yelled. What? I was just stating the truth! Nothing more, nothing less.

Sam just gave me an exasperated look and got out of the car. I just sighed as I unbuckled and got out of the car and started following Sam who was walking towards Mikaela with Miles following right behind him. My eyes narrowed in anger when I saw Trent there with his crew. Mikaela came up behind the boy who I despised and wrapped her arms around Trent's waist. _'I guess winning Mikaela over hasn't been making much progress yet if she's still going out with this douchebag,'_ I thought grimly. I glanced over at Miles only to see him climbing a tree. I sighed and mentally slapped myself for his idiocy. _'How embarrassing,'_I thought.

"Hey!" Trent yelled, "what are you guys doing here?" Is he stupid or something? For the party, duh!

Sam looked at Trent for a moment and then at Miles. "We're here to climb this tree." Sam said nervously. Again another mental slap in the face.

Trent looked at Miles as he climbed further up the tree. "I-I see that...it looks, it looks fun."

"Yeah..." Sam said.

"Yeah know, so I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year right?" I gazed at Sam's face for a reaction to see him lost in thought. Ha, ha I remember that. Worst idea Sam ever had in his many plans to win over Mikaela.

"Oh, n-n-no that? No," Sam laughed nervously, "that wasn't like a real tryout. I was researching for a book I was writing." Sam explained as he tried to cover up his embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah?" Trent asked in a teasing tone as I glared harder at him. _'Watch it buddy!'_I thought.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Yeah, what's it about? Sucking at sports?" Trent said as he smirked. I started to majorly glare at Trent now. _'I swear one more tease or rude comment and I am going to kick him in the groin!'_I thought.

Sam chuckled a little, "No, it's about the link between brain damage and football." Sam said. "No, i-it's a good book y-your friends would love it," Sam stuttered, "yeah know, its got mazes in it and yeah know coloring areas sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun."

"That's funny." Trent said obviously very pissed when Sam just basically insulted him. Worried that Trent may physically attack Sam for his stupidity, even though it was pretty funny, he's the only friend I have I don't want to see him get hurt, so I stood in front of him with my arms crossed and a death glare directed right at Trent.

Trent looked at me in surprise and then glared, "Out of the way, Princess. The big boys are talking right now."

_'Oh, hell no! He did not just call me, Princess!'_I thought angrily.

"Call me, Princess again and your face with be saying hello to Mr. Fist!" I challenged while raising my fist in the air in a threatening manner.

Trent smirked at the threat and did the stupidest thing on earth.

"Princess"

I growled at him and swung my fist back with my knuckles turning white and slammed my fist right in his disgusting face. As Trent fell to the ground and wept like a little baby I just swiftly turned around, while shaking out my hand, and looked at Sam. Sam's eyes were huge with his mouth hanging open.

"Better close your mouth, Sam before a fly goes in." I joked as I walked to the Camaro like nothing happened. Never mess with the weird mechanic girl. Never.


	3. Smart Car and The BTM

I opened the back door of the Camaro and laid down in the back seat as I waited for Sam and Miles to return to the car. I sighed gently as I felt my muscles begin so slowly relax from their tense state.

As I waited, while relaxing in the back seat from the events that had just occurred, the car's radio suddenly came to life making me jump in surprise. I sat up and stared at the radio as it said, _"You were absolutely fabulous, Darling!"_

Blinking my eyes a couple of times to just process what just happened I replied back to the radio. Ah, come on. No harm in doing it, besides I'm lonely at the moment.

"Uh, thanks I guess..." Getting no further reply I simple looked out the window to see Sam and Miles making their way back to the car. Looking past them I could see Trent and Mikaela heading over to Trent's precious Hummer.

_'Man, Mikaela is so stupid for going out with that jackass when she could have Sam instead, a trust-worthy, loving, kind, young man. Just wish she would open her eyes and see that,'_ I thought bitterly and sighed loudly.

As the boys reached the car Miles attempted getting into the passenger seat by going through the window. Mental slap...again. Ugh, the mental slaps are never ending!

"It's called a door you idiot! That's why it's there!" I smacked the back of his head with a huff.

"Ow!" Miles yelped as he gave me a glare and looked out the front window. I rolled my eyes at him as I noticed that Sam hadn't gotten into the car yet. Dumbfounded I looked out the front window to see him leaning against the front side of the Camaro, staring dreamily at Mikaela as she walked home. _'Gah, here we go again!'_ I thought as I smirked.

_"Who's gonna drive you home?" _the radio played as it suddenly came to life again.

_'Jesus, is this car __possessed or__ something? But hey, not a bad choice in music to get the ball rolling.' _I thought happily as my smile brightened.

"Hey, man. What's wrong with your radio?" Miles asked.

"Smart car." I whispered as I patted the seat gently.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight." Sam suddenly said._ 'Wonder how that idea came to his head.' _I thought sarcastically.

"What!" Miles asked.

"She's an evil jock concubine, man. Just let her hitch hike." Miles said.

"She lives ten miles from here, okay. This is my only chance, okay. You got to be understanding here, alright?" Sam replied. _'Wow, stalker much. Man, Sam's a love sick puppy. Kind of feel sorry for the guy...' _I thought.

"A-Alright, we'll put her in the back and I'll be quiet." Miles stated. _'Oh, very unsmart Miles. You should not have said that in front of Sam.'_ I thought as I shook my head.

"Did you just say put her in the back?" Sam said in disbelief.

"I-I-I'll keep my eyes shut!" Miles said.

"Miles, I'm not putting her in the back you got to get out of my car right now." Sam demanded as he walked over to the driver's side of the car.

"There's a party vow!" Miles stated.

"What rules?" Sam asked impatiently as he got into the car.

"A-ah, bros before hoes!" Miles said.

"Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car." Sam begged as he placed his hands together in a praying motion.

"You, you can't do this to me." Miles said desperately as his face showed absolute shock.

I sighed impatiently and said, "Just get out of the damn car, Miles for Christ's sake!" I snapped. Miles got out of the car and stared at us bewildered as Sam drove towards Mikaela.

"Finally, he's out" I muttered as I glanced at Sam driving.

"Okay, Ashleigh whatever you do don't do anything stupid please." Sam said as he started pull up along side Mikaela as she walked.

"Hey! I wasn't the one who embarrassed you last time Bucko." I said as I relaxed in the backseat and slouched down in the seat with my knees resting on the seat in front of me. Suddenly my seat began to vibrate. _'What the hell? Man, this car has a lot of problems but it does feel nice. Mm, feels just like a vibrator chair.'_ I thought as I sighed happily and kept quite as Sam began to talk to Mikaela.

"Mikaela, it's Sam! Witwicky! I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything. Yeah, sure? So, listen I was wondering if I could ride you home. I mean ah, give you a ride home in my car to your house!" Sam stumbled. Mikaela just paused for a second on the sidewalk and then as she began to step forward towards the car Sam opened the passenger door and Mikaela got in.

"There you go." Sam said and than coughed as Mikaela shut the squeaky door. There was a long awkward silence as Sam started driving to Mikaela's house.

"So, uh..." Sam said as he attempted to start a conversation.

"I can't believe that I'm here right now." Mikaela said as she stared out the window. _'Ouch, harsh man.' _I thought sadly. I honestly thought she was a nicer person than that.

"You can duck down if you want it, I mean it won't hurt my feelings." Sam said. _'Oh, Sam just be truthful for once. Say how you feel. SAY IT!' _I shouted in my head.

"Oh, no! No, no, no I didn't mean here with you! I just meant like here in this situation." Mikaela replied.

"Oh." Sam said in relief.

"This same situation that I'm always in 'cause I don't know I guess I just have a-a weakness for hot guys. F-For tight abs a-and r-really b-big arms." She explained.

"Big arms..." Sam mumbles. "Well, uh there's a couple new additions in the car like I just put in that light there," Sam said as he began to flex his arms. Mental slap! _'Oh, Sam you idiot.'_ I thought as I shook my head in disappointment. "And that disco ball," Sam continued as his eyes went cross-side. I giggled quietly at that, "you see the light reflex's off the disco ball." Sam finished his explanation. Mikaela looked at Sam as if he was weird. Ha, I'm not the only one who's weird! Victory!

"Are you, are you new to school this year? It's your first year here?" Mikaela asked as she smiled. _'Wow, she's clueless...'_ I thought as I rubbed my forehead in frustration.

"Ah, no, no," Sam said sadly "Ah, we've been in the same school since first grade." Sam put on a fake smile.

"Really?" Mikaela asked surprised.

"Yeah." Sam said as he scratched his neck nervously.

"No." Mikaela said.

"Yeah, yeah long time." Sam said with a real smile this time.

"Well, do we have any classes together?" Mikaela asked. _'Oh my god I am going to shoot myself I swear to god. Someone shoot me now!' _I thought.

"Ah, yeah, yeah. History, Language Arts, Math, Science-" Sam was interrupted by Mikaela.

"Sam!" She said as she looked at Sam eyebrows raised.

"Sam," Sam repeated, "Yeah." He comfirmed.

"Sam Wilgicky" Mikaela said. _'Why must everyone say that wrong! I mean come on it's not that hard to say, Jesus Christ! Idiots.' _I thought in frustration. _'Oh my god I'm so done with this girl.'_ I thought as I mentally slapped myself...again!

"Wit-wicky" Sam corrected as he pronounced his last name.

"Y-you know I'm so sorry I didn't..." Mikaela apoligized.

"No, it's cool." Sam said smoothly. _'No, it's not!'_ I thought.

"I just didn't recognize you." Mikaela said.

"Yeah, well I mean that's understandable." Sam reassured.

I watched as the keys in the ignition suddenly turned back and the car started making sputtering noises and then turned onto a really bumpy terrain as we pulled up to a nice spot with a view of the sunset near a lovely tree. Sam began complaining as he tried to regain control of the car. _'Aw, it's so romantic here! Man, now this car is VERY smart.'_ I thought as I quietly giggled. The radio than started changing until a romantic song played.

_"When you get that feeling you get sexual feeling. Sexual." _I began giggling a lot at this point. Oh, man this car was something else. Mikaela quickly turned around to look at me in surprise.

"Um, who are you?" Mikaela questioned.

"Hm, oh just Sam's humble friend waiting to get home peaceful without any violence. I'm Ashleigh nice to meet you!" I said very fast as Mikaela just lifted an eyebrow at me.

_"Ow, I feel good!"_ The radio played as Sam stuttered to get his words right. Sam was embarrassing himself big time and I could tell that Mikaela was getting irritated as she put her curvy black hair up into a pony tail.

"Just pop the hood." Mikaela ordered Sam as she got out of the car.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" Sam quietly shouted as he repeatedly kicked the stereo with each 'shut up'.

"Sam, stop!" I yelled as I frowned at him, "What'd this poor car ever do to you? Huh!" I yelled, eyebrows knitted in anger.

Sam just rolled his eyes and got out to see what Mikaela was looking at. I sighed and slouched in my seat and left them to have their so called "bonding time".

"Man, Mister possessed car you are officially a big trouble maker. A BTM. You here me! But, keep doing what your doing. Hopefully keeping this up will get Mikaela and Sam finally together. What do you think?" I asked as I felt the seat vibrate underneath my bottom, but this time it was as if it was agreeing with me. _'I'm losing it...'_ I thought glumly as I propped my feet up across the back seats and laid down to relax for a bit with my back leaning against the door.

As I relaxed I could hear Sam and Mikaela talking back and forth. Hopefully it's a good conversation and not a bad one. After a few minutes, and Sam's attempts to start the car, Mikaela grabbed her purse out of the car through the window.

"Bye, Ashleigh. It was nice meeting you." She said as she started to walk away. _'Bad conversation.' _I confirmed. I raised my eyebrows in surprise as Sam jumped into the car begging it to come back to life as he repeated 'no' more times than I can count.

"Come on, please you got to work for me now. Don't let her walk away. Come on, come on, come on, come on, please. Please."

"Come on, Mister BTM. Remember what we talked about. Remember our plan?" I whispered quietly. Sam stopped talking as the radio suddenly came to life as it played, _"Baby come back! Any kind of fool could see! There was something in everything about you!" _I began to laugh in delight, _'Nice song choice my mechanical friend. Nice choice.' _I thought happily.

Sam quickly got out of the car as he put the hood down and shouted out to Mikaela. Soon Mikaela got in the car again and we were on our way to her house. On our way there I could feel my eyes begin to droop as I yawned and rested my head against the window. Before I completely blacked out I could swear I felt the seat belt tighten around me in a fashion to assure me that I was safe. It felt...nice, and soon I was in the wonderful world we call sleep.


	4. The Car Lives and The Evil Po Po

My eyes slowly opened as I began to awaken from my dreamless sleep. As the blurriness began to slowly dissipate my eyes suddenly flew open as I quickly sat up making the covers fall off my torso and onto my lap. I studied my surrounding to see that I was just in my room and sighed in relief. Last I remembered I was in Sam's Camaro, so I had the right to panic. Don't judge me!

I glanced at my digital clock to see that it read '**3:27 a.m.**' in bright red lettering. I then gazed down at my clothes to see that I was still in my previous clothes that I started the day with yesterday. I let out an annoyed sigh as a cool breeze went by my body making my arms shiver and have goosebumps form on them. I looked to my left to see the window opened a crack. Groaning in annoyance I pulled the blankets off me and hopped out of the comfy bed as it squeaked in protest to shut the window. _ 'Ugh! Who would leave my damn window open!' _I thought angrily as I placed my hands on top of the window and slide it down, turning the knob to lock the bloody window in place allowing no air to enter the premises of my precious, soon to be warm, room.

I let out a gently tired sigh as I gazed out the window to the front yard to see the yellow Camaro at the end of the driveway. Sitting down in front of the window, on the wooden stool that was in front of it, I rested my elbows on the window sill with my head placed in my hands as I gazed dreamily at the BTM car. _'Man, I wish you were mine. That would be the best wish ever...' _I thought as I sighed in sadness. My gaze turned to the bright, twinkling, starry sky as I began to look for constellations. After a few minutes of star-gazing I suddenly jumped as I heard a roaring engine being started. Startled, I quickly looked towards the driveway to an astonishing sight. The Camaro was slowing driving away from the house with...no one in the driver's seat. No Sam. No stranger. No thief. No nothing, just nothing. Empty.

_'This car is officially sooooo possessed!'_I thought as my eyes widened at the sight and my jaw slightly dropped, but I soon snapped out of it as I heard Sam yelling from his room.

"No, no, no, no, no, ! That's my car!"

I shook my head and ran towards the door and opened it. Only to see Sam running past me in a flash. Wow, it's Flash Junior!

"Sam! What the hell is up with your car!" I yelled as he headed for the stairs.

"Someone is stealing it!" was all Sam said as he ran out the front door and got on his mother pink girly bike and chased after the "car stealing thief".

"But, no one's in the car..." Dumbfounded at the whole situation I quickly ran down the stairs and put my black DC shoes on. As fast as lightening I raced out the front door after Sam and the possessed car. After a few minutes of running I sadly thought I lost them as I came to a complete stop to catch my breath.

"O-okay, huh, time out!" I said as I tried to control my breathing while putting my hands up in a time out motion. My hands went to my knees as I bent over to take deep breaths. "Ugh, Taxi!" I said as I straightened up and scoped out the area. _'Oh, Sam I'm gonna haunt you for the rest of my life when I die of heart palpitation!' _I thought.  
>As I was about to turn and walk down a road I luckily caught Sam out of the corner of my blue eyes in a nearby junkyard. Sighing in relief I jogged after him.<p>

As I entered the junkyard I looked to see railroad tracks and watched as a train went pass me. After it passed I walked across the tracks and searched the place for Sam. Soon I saw Sam crouched down behind a metal fence as he talked into his phone like a mad man. I rose an eyebrow at him and was about to call out to him when I saw something ginormous in front of Sam a little ways. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped all the way to the ground as I stared at this yellow, totally advanced, magnificent, robot. I was so shocked that I couldn't move from my spot, _'What in the hell. Is, is that Sam's...car?' _I thought totally confused.

As I studied the huge robot I noticed that it, she, no he, oh I don't know. Whoever they were, they were shining this long whitish-blue light into the night sky, at the end of the beam was some sort of robotic face._ 'Strange. Very strange.'_ I thought as I rubbed my chin and snapped out of my shocked state. I suddenly heard Sam frantically talking into his cell phone and stared at him with a "what-the-hell" plastered onto my face. My eyebrows rose, _'What the hell?' _I thought.

"Oh, my God. My name is Sam Witwicky. Whoever finds this, my car is alive, okay." Sam shows the phone the robot and then brings it back to his face, "You see all that? If these are my last words on Earth, I just want to say that Mom, Dad, Ashleigh, I love you and if you find "_Busty Beauties"_under my bed, it wasn't mine, I'm holding it for Miles. No, no, wait that's...okay, that's not true. It's mine. Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you." Sam finished as he closed his phone and continued to stare at the robot.

_'Well, nice to know that I'm loved' _I thought sarcastically as I just rolled my eyes and quietly walked up to Sam, crouching down beside him, "What is it exactly?"

Sam glanced at me and then back at the robot, "Not really sure, but what are you doing here!" He whispered loudly.

"Uh, I don't maybe following you. Why else would I be here. Idiot..." I mumbled at the end.

"What was that?" Sam asked as he took his eyes of the robot and looked at me.

"Oh, nothing Sam-Jam!" I said as I smiled.

"Not the time, Ashleigh" Sam scolded, but a small smile appeared on his face. I smiled back, but my smile soon turned into a look of horror as I spotted two large dogs a few feet away from Sam and I. It was a Rottweiler to the left and a German Shepherd to the right, both were chained down by rusty chains to an old wooden wall that I knew wouldn't hold them back if they decided to charge us. _'Guard dogs for sure' _I thought in fear. I had a bad experience when I was little with big dogs which involved a guard dog that ended up gnawing at my leg like a chew toy. Yeah, not pretty. Scared me for the rest of my life though I find it weird that I fear big dogs and not small ones.

"Ash, what's wrong" Sam asked as I held up a trembling finger and pointed behind him at the dogs. As Sam looked behind him the dogs rose their heads from their slumber and glared at us. Sam and I screamed as they began viciously barking at us as we began to run away as far as we could from them. As we were about to round the corner of a small wooden shack I heard a loud wooden snap and glanced behind me to look at the dogs. Both broke away from the wall that held the chains in place as their chains whipped behind them on the ground and, as I suspected, came charging at us.

I let out a horrified scream as we turned at the corner and headed to an Indian tent styled shelter. As we entered Sam and I quickly jumped up onto a metal barrel and clung onto each other at the dogs came prowling in. I began to hyperventilate as Sam screamed and he attempted to kick the ferocious dogs away from us. As Sam tried to keep us safe I just clung onto him while having a death grip on his jacket. I opened my eyes a crack, while trying to keep my balance when Sam kicked at the dogs again, only to see the Rottweiler lunge at my leg. I screamed out bloody murder, but my wonderful screaming was interrupted when Sam's Camaro came crashing through a boarded wall of the shelter.

The dogs ran off with their tails between their legs as the Camaro circled around us, sending dirt up into the air._ 'Yeah, that's right! Take that you damn evil dogs!'_I thought cheerfully.

"Here take the keys! Car's yours!" Sam shouted as he threw the keys at the car and jumped off the barrel, almost tripping, and out of the shelter. _'Oh, please don't tell me he thinks someone still stole his car. Did he not remember seeing what we just saw a few moments ago? Can we even say it's his car anymore?' _I thought as I quickly ran after him. As I glanced back at the car I had the urge to stay with it. I felt...safer when I was near it. The Camaro flicked its high beams at me as if it was saying don't go. Still confused with the situation I just frowned and continued after Sam, this time without looking back.

Once I caught up with Sam I noticed that the police had arrived with their red and blue lights flashing. _'Who the fuck called them? I hate cops! Damn Po Po...Oh, wait. Sam probably did.' _I thought and sighed.

"Wow, listen. Listen, listen, good you're here!" Sam said in relief as two police officers got out of the car and the cop who came out of the driver's side shinned a spot light at us. Sam and I both covered a hand over our eyes as the very bright light beamed down at us.

"Let me see your hands, both of you!" The officer who got out of the passenger side quickly yelled as he took his pistol out of his holster and pointed the fully loaded, dangerous weapon at us.

"No, wait you don't understand the guys inside-" Sam began to argue but the officer didn't give two craps and continued to yell his big yap off as I just narrowed my eyes at him in a glare.

"Shut up, put your hands in the air!" He yelled again.

"The guys inside, he has my car!" Sam yelled as I stepped forward.

"Look, dude just go in there and I'm sure-" I argued to the officer but was interrupted by said policeman.

"Shut up and-" This time I interrupted him.

"Stop telling us to shut up, Fucktard!" I yelled in anger, "And stop interrupting us!" I have had it with this guy.

"Hands behind your head, walk towards the car and put your head on the hood!" The officer pointed his gun at me and then at Sam as I glared daggers at him. The Fucktard just totally ignored me! Sam and I quietly obeyed though the guy was being a total and complete jackass.

As we stood in front of the cruiser I slammed my head down very hard onto the hood. _'Ow, that hurt. Hope I left a dent!'_I thought as Sam followed my action and he too slammed his head on the hood as well. I let out a sigh as Sam and I were both handcuffed and put into the police car. Never get arrested trust me. Those metal things hurt!

As I was being placed in the car I "accidentally tripped" and fell into the seat, kicking the Evil Po Po right in the groin. He screamed out in agonizing pain as he clutched his man hood and fell to the ground. I just laughed as all this happened, heck I even had tears in my eyes. I heard Sam beside me let out a chuckle as we watched the officer roll around on the dirty ground and whimper as he cursed under his breath. After a few minutes of the best amusement I've ever seen, it all sadly came to an end as the officer began to slowly get up.

"Y-you l-little, Bitch!" He yelled at me with anger blazing in his eyes. I find it funny how his partner just watched the whole thing and never helped him. Smart partner.

"Ah, ah, ah, language Mister! There are little ears listening over here." I said as I gestured to Sam and I with my head. Well, I can't do it with my hands now can I!

Mr. Evil Po Po man just growled at me and than just slammed my door shut and got into the driver's seat. He started the car up and off we went to the Police Station of Tranquility!

* * *

><p>Sam and I were currently sitting in a office at the police station being questioned by Mr. Evil Po Po and two other officers who just listened. The Evil Po Po guy would not stop questioning us! It was ridiculous! <em>'Man, this guy is a huge prick!' <em>I thought as Sam just answered one of his already million questions he already asked.

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up." Sam said, as I nodded my head in agreement.

"It just stood up?" The prick asked as he tilted his body away from Sam, "Wow. That's really neat. Okay, Chiefie and Bitchie. Time to fill her up and no drippy-drippy." My eyes widened in disbelief as he grabbed some tissues and a urine container and held them out to us. _'Oh, hell no man!' _I thought.

"I refuse to do that!" I yelled at him as Sam just took the items and stared at the man in bemusement.

"Well, too bad Bitchie. What are you two rolling? Whippets? Goof balls? A little wowie sauce with the boys?" He asked as I just let out an aggravated sigh.

Sam shook his head while placing the content's in his lap and said, "No. I'm not on any drugs!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" I scream as I officially lost my patience.

One of the officers who was listening suddenly tossed Mr. Fucktard a bottle of prescription pills.

He caught them and then asked, "What's these? Found it in your pocket. "Mojo". Is that what the kids are doing now, a little bit of Mojo?"

I laughed at this so hard that I was literally clutching my ribs, almost falling out of the chair during the process, "Are you seriously THAT fucking stupid!"

Evil Po Po just glared at me as he waited for Sam to answer, yet another question.

Sam cleared his throat and pointed at the bottle, "Those are my dog's pain pills." Sam stated.

Mr. Witwicky gave nodded his head, "You know, a Chihuahua. A little..." Indicating with his hands how small Mojo really was.

Po Po man sighed while covering his face with his hand and leaned over. His jacket turned in a way so both Sam and I could see his pistol flashing in the light right at us. Both of us stared, Sam in nervousness and I in excitement as my eyes twinkled at the sight of it. The Asshole saw us staring at the weapon and held his jacket out more so we could see it better.

"What was that?" He asked annoyed.

Sam's face looked like he was just caught stealing something, while mine just looked very bored.

"You eyeballing my piece, 50 Cent? You wanna go?" Mr. Prick challenged us, well mostly me wonder why. _'Um, 50 cent? Is he trying to be a gangsta' because if so he is really failing at the moment.' _I thought.

Mr. Tough Guy got up real close to my face and really was going into my personal space bubble.

"Make something happen. Do it!" He yelled, "'Cause I promise you I will bust you up."

"Dude you better step back or we will have a repeat of what happened earlier last night!" I yelled in anger and I gave him an icy glare.

I heard Sam gulp as he leaned over in his chair and asked Mr. Hothead, "Are you on drugs?"

Mr. Witwicky held his head in his hand as the other two police officers in the room shook in silent laughter. I just put it out there and laughed at my hearts content while patting Sam on the back. _'Ah, I love these moments!'_ I thought happily.


	5. The Giant Evil Po Po Robot of Doom!

After dealing with the stupid police, we all went to the Witwicky household to relax for the day. Sam just sat in his room doing well...Sam things, Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky did the finishing touches on the path, and I was just sketching in my favorite drawing book. At first all I did were doodles trying figure something out to sketch that inspired me, but didn't really get anywhere until my thoughts went back to the huge robot back at the junkyard. Was it friendly? What was it doing before? Is it really Sam's beat up old Camaro that he just bought? So many questions ran through my head like they were running a marathon.

I began to think back to when Sam and I ran into the police. _'Why did the car's high beams flash at me when I looked back? It was like it was trying to tell me something, trying to show some sort of emotion. I don't understand what's going on. Was it all just a dream or not? Will I ever see it again?'_I thought as I glanced down at my new sketch and my eyes widened slightly as I just stared at what I just drew. While lost in my thoughts I never realized that I was actually drawing exactly what I saw that night at the junkyard. In the sketch I drew Sam and I behind the metal fence staring at the magnificent robot that was shining the beam at the night sky, with all different junk throughout the drawing and a starry sky above.

I continued to stare at the drawing for a couple more minutes until Mrs. Witwicky called me down for dinner. After a marvelous turkey dinner I went to my room and got ready for bed. As I laid in my bed I turned my head and gazed at the bright moon in the starless sky. "I hope you come back Mr. BTM. You are an amazing car and my only friend besides Sam whether you are a giant robot or not. Please come back..." I silently wished as I closed my eyes and slept like a little baby as I dreamed of the robot I wished to come back.

* * *

><p>I woke up early the next morning with the music of birds singing tickle at my ears. I slowly pulled the covers off of me and got out of the bed to make it. After that I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a white tank top and black OLD NAVY sweatpants. <em>'Ah, these are so comfy.' <em>I thought as I finished getting dressed by putting on some white cotton socks. After a few minutes I got my make-up on, tied my hair up in a pony tail and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

As I entered the kitchen I saw Sam taking a gallon of milk out of the refrigerator.

"Howdy, Sam" I greeted as I put some toast into the toaster.

"Morning, Ash. What no bagel?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"No, why?" I asked as I got some jelly out of the refrigerator and placed it on the counter.

"Well, you have one just about every morning usually." Sam replied as I collected a knife from a kitchen drawer.

"Remember Sam, change is good." I said giving Sam some decent advice. Hey! It's better than all that other bullshit adults say!

"Okay, sure whatever you say. Though toast isn't that healthy either..." Sam mumbled under his breath.

"What was that!" I yelled in a threatening tone.

"Nothing!" Sam quickly said back as he walked over to the kitchen window and looked out into the backyard. As my toast popped out of the toaster I heard a bang and a splash come from behind me.

"Oh, Sam now what did you do!" I yelled in irritation as I spun around to see Sam looking at me with a look of horror on his face and the milk all over the floor beside his feet.

"Sam?" I asked cautiously as I approached him and gazed out the window to see what put him in such a fright. My eyes widened and a smile slipped onto my face as my gaze landed onto a familiar yellow, black stripped Camaro, _'He came...' _I thought, _'My wish actually came true. Figured that stuff _  
><em>was only real in fairy tales...'<em>

Sam quickly snapped out of it and turned to me as he began to panic. He quickly took out his cell phone and began to call someone._ 'Please tell me he's not calling the police again!' _I thought.

"Miles!" Sam suddenly said in the phone making me mentally slap myself,_ 'Oh my god it's even worse!'_

"Um yeah, Satan's Camaro? It's stalking me!" Sam yelled into the phone trying to explain to Miles the situation. Yeah, good luck with that...

As Sam talked with idiotic Miles I leaned out the kitchen window and looked at the mysterious Camaro.

"Um, okay Mr. BTM are you that robot we saw the other night or am I just crazy here?" I asked. The Camaro beeped its horn as a reply, "I have no clue if that means yes or no."

"Okay, let's try that again. One beep for no and two for yes." I explained. The Camaro than again replied back with two beeps.

My eyes widened as I folded my arms and thought deeply. _'Let's find out if this guy is friend or foe.'_

"Are you a good robot or bad?" I asked.

I suddenly began to hear static that was, from my guess, coming from the radio of the car. _"I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me in an oven."_

After the car said that my doubt turned into happiness. _'Seems that this robot talks through the radio. Hm, cool.' _I thought.

As I was about to ask the robot another question Sam suddenly pulled on my hand and dragged me out the front door. He let go of my abused hand and grabbed his mother pink bike once again.

I sighed, "Sam what are you doing?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips and gave him an exasperated look.

"Getting away from Satan's Camaro that's what!" Sam yelled as he quickly got on the bike and peddled off towards town. I just sighed and placed my forehead in my right hand, _'Oh, Sam you freak out waaaay to easily.'_I thought as I shook my head.

As I watched Sam get further and further away the Camaro suddenly came up from behind me and gently bumped its front with my legs. I turned around and just gave it a "What?" look. The only reply I got was the front door of the Camaro opening wide open like an invitation.

"You, you want me to get in?" I asked. The car gently pushed me again and than beeped its horn twice.

"Alright if you say so, Mr. BTM" I said as I went to the driver's door and gently sat in the seat. Before I knew it the door shut on its own and the seat belt went around me and clicked into place. The Camaro quickly pulled out of the driveway and drove in the direction Sam went in.

After going around many corners and streets we soon caught up with Sam who was peddling like a maniac. I quietly laughed as I watched him look behind him as he turned a corner and saw us following him, resulting in Sam to have a heart attack and scream like a little girl. At this point I was laughing so hard in the car, leaning back in my seat in attempt to calm myself. Suddenly the seat went all the way back and than back to its original spot very fast.

I let out a giggle, "Hey, watch it buddy!" I said playfully to the Camaro robot thing as I gently slapped it on the steering wheel as it still pursued Sam.

_"Pay attention ladies and gentlemen as we go in for the kill."_ The radio replied as the Camaro began to follow Sam closely on the sidewalk. _'Wow, this robot is very determined to get Sam. Wait? What did it say!'_I thought.

"You better not be serious." I said as I glared at the steering wheel.

_"Of course I'm not! No need to worry, Darling!"_The Camaro replied as I lightly blushed when it called me Darling.

All of the sudden Sam hit a bad bump in the sidewalk and completely flipped over his bike and landed on his back hard.

I cringed and covered my hands over my eyes, "Ow! That's gonna leave a bruiser."

_"You got that right, Darling. That's gotta hurt!"_The radio said as the car robot also witnessed what happened to Sam. My face reddened a little as I nodded.

I saw Sam slowly get up and than turn and talk to a girl real quick before he got on the bike again and peddled off. As the Camaro took off after him I glanced back to see a familiar black haired girl grabbing her purse and going towards a blue moped. _'Hey, that's Mikaela! Aaaaaand Sam just embarrassed himself in front of her once again...' _I thought and sighed as I looked forward and saw Sam entering an abandoned parking lot garage that had a couple of cars throughout it.

"Yo, car robot dude." I began as I knocked on the dashboard, "Let me out here. I'll try to convince Sam to come, okay?" I said as the car beeped its horn twice in agreement. The car door opened on its own and I got out and began to walk towards the direction Sam went in.

"Come back in a few alright?" I asked as the Camaro's lights flashed and then the car sped off.

I sighed as I began to jog, "Oh, Sam your such a sissy!" I said as my face scrunched up in annoyance.

"Officer!" I heard Sam yell.

As I rounded a corner I saw Sam riding his bike towards a mustang police cruiser with its blue and red lights flashing and the siren on._ 'Oh, god. Not the Po Po again. What did I do to deserve this?' _I thought as I got closer to the vehicle. As Sam peddled up to the driver's side the door suddenly flung open. **BANG! **Hitting Sam hard and knocking him completely off the bike and onto the hard pavement. The bell of the bike rang and Sam let out a small scream and then groaned once he landed. _'Oh, this evil Po Po man is about to get his ass whooped!' _I thought in anger as I approached Sam and helped him up.

"Easy, Sam. Are you, okay?" I asked concerned.

"Ugh, yeah but that was totally not cool." Sam replied back as he stood up on his own.

I looked at the officer in the driver's seat and glared at him as I hissed with venom in my voice, "Who the hell do you think you are! Huh! How about you get out of the car and I'll show you how much that probably hurt!"

The officer just stayed motionless which only angered me more, "What you a chicken or something" I asked with a hint of amusement in my voice as I crossed my arms with an eyebrow raised. As I waited for some sort of reaction my gaze turned to some lettering that was on the side of the car.  
>As I read it my eyes narrowed slightly and my head tilted in confusion, <em>'<em>_"To punish and enslave"__? That doesn't sound right at all. Something isn't right about this guy...' _I thought as I began to get suspicious with the officer. I turned my gaze away from the quote and stared at Sam, eyes widened, as I saw him literally get on top of the car and get on his hands and knees on the hood. _'What the fuck?' _I thought.

"Officer, listen to me. Thank god your here!" Sam panted, "I've had the worst day ever. I've been, I've been followed here on my mother's bike! Right! And my car's right there and its been following me here! So, so get out of the car." Sam attempted to explain to the "officer".

All of the sudden the police cruiser lurched forward, knocking Sam right off the hood and onto the ground in front of the car.

"Wow, wow dude relax! I know he may seem like a complete maniac, but that's no reason to almost break the kid's neck!" I stated as I motioned my hands to Sam. No reply. _'That mother fucker is STILL ignoring me!' _I thought as I growled.

"Wow, stop! Oh, god..." Sam yelled in panic as the car revved its engine loudly and kept relentlessly lurching forward at Sam as if he was going to try and run him over.

"Okay, okay! Okay, alright! I'm sorry!" Sam began screaming like a little girl as I quickly went in to action and slammed my fists onto the hood of the car.

"Reverse the car now you asshole!" I yelled as I punched the windshield, leaving a small crack in it. I quickly pulled my hand away and began to shake it as I bit my bottom lip.

"Ow..." I whimpered.

The car's headlights suddenly extended into, well...I don't know what. But, it wasn't normal. Hell to the no! The car lurched forward again and Sam just screamed, "What do you want from me!"

The light's backed away from Sam's face, "Okay." Sam said in relief, thinking that the whole ordeal was over. Yeah, he wishes.

The police cruiser all of the sudden began to transform as little mechanical parts started to fold and turned into the shape of something. That something was a robot. A very evil looking robot with blazing blood red eyes and a very ugly face might I add.

"Oh, god! It's a giant evil Po Po robot!" I yelled as my eyes widened.

"Oh, god. No! No!" Sam yelled in horror as we began to run all across the parking lot as the giant evil Po Po robot of doom came after us.

"Oh, fucking shit on a taco! Run, Sam!" I yelled to him as I got behind him and placed my hands on his back and began pushing him, "Move it!"

"Shit! What do you think I'm doing!" Sam replied as we heard the thundering footsteps of the evil Po Po robot getting closer.

"Your running like a headless chicken. Run like a fucking man for once in your life!" I screamed back as I stopped pushing him and started running by his side instead.

"Oh, shit! Just shut up!" Sam yelled in annoyance.

The evil Po Po robot suddenly whipped Sam with his claw-like hand, making Sam fly through the air and land hard onto a parked car's windshield. Resulting in the car's whole windshield to completely crack. I'm surprised it didn't break!

"Sam!" I yelled in concern. I was about to run over to him when the evil Po Po robot suddenly kicked me with its large foot, making me slam very hard into a nearby pillar. My head took most of the impact and damage as my vision began to blur and I felt something liquid sliding down the back of my neck. I lifted my arm and gently placed my hand on the back of my neck. I slid my hand off my neck and raised it so it was just in front of my face. Blood. Blood was all over my hand with its red coloration glistening in the what little light there was. The metallic smell of it reached my sensitive nose and I scrunched my nose up in disgust. I wiped my hand on my pants and just ignored my injury for now. Sam was my prime concern. I slowly got up and took a deep breath as I began to walk over to Sam and the evil Po Po robot.

The evil Po Po robot knelt down with its face close to Sam's and began to yell in a sketchy robotic voice. Hm, sounds male.

"Are you username, LadiesMan217?" Evil Po Po robot asked as it banged its arm on the ground, making Sam scream.

**"**I don't know what you're talking about!" Sam replied scared shit less.

"Are you username, LadiesMan217?" Evil Po Po robot yelled again impatiently.

"Yeah..." Sam said.

"Where is the eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses!" Evil Po Po robot roared as it slammed its hand on the ground again making the Earth shake. Sam again screamed and than quickly got off the car and ran. The evil Po Po robot flipped the car over and than chased after Sam. I grunted as I tried to run, _'Ah, come on Ashleigh suck it up! Sam needs you right now!' _I thought.

Another shot of pain went through my body, but I ignored it and ran after Sam. As I got closer the evil Po Po robot's back was to me, so I picked up a good sized rock and threw it as hard as I could at it. Bull's eye! The rock ended up hitting it in the back of the head. I cheered in my head as the robot turned around and glared at me. Luckily, before it could do anything I quickly ran underneath in between its legs and ran to Sam. Soon I was side by side with him.

"Come on Sam I think I know a way we can lose it!" I yelled at I waved my hand and motioned for him to follow me.

"You better not make me die!" Sam yelled back.

"Oh, shut up! You'll thank me when I save your sorry ass! Hey, if you do die can I have all your stuff?" I asked innocently.

"Just shut up and run!" Sam yelled as we turned right and headed towards an exit. As we tried to escape the evil Po Po robot, Sam and I saw Mikaela on her blue moped heading straight towards us. _'Oh, boy. Not good.' _I thought.

As we got closer Sam all of the sudden tackles Mikaela of the moped and onto the ground. Insert mental slap now.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing you retard?" I asked in irritation.

"What is your problem, Sam?" Mikaela asked in anger.

"Okay, there's a monster right there it just attacked me!" Sam tried to explain. The evil Po Po robot appeared by flinging two cars across the parking lot as if they were made out of plastic.

"Here it comes!" Sam yelled as Mikaela's eyes widened at the sight. Yeah, can't blame the girl. Sam placed a hand on Mikaela's shoulder and extended his arm out to his side.

"You have to run!" Sam told her. _'Yo, what about me? Am I really that unimportant? I think I may cry.'_ I thought as I spotted the yellow Camaro come speeding down the parking lot towards us._ 'About time!' _

The Camaro drove past us by a little and than skidded, just barely missing us, so that its back end slammed into evil Po Po robot's legs, making it fall over. A cloud of dust from the dirt on the ground rose up as the car stopped in front of me and opened the passenger side door as if it was telling us to get in now.

"Sam, what is that thing?" Mikaela asked in confusion.

"You have to get in the car. Get in. Get in the car. Trust me. Trust me!" Sam demanded as he pulled Mikaela up and lead her toward the car.

"Sam!" Mikaela yelled.

"Get in!" Sam yelled as he rolled into the car and Mikaela reluctantly got in the car. I noticed since Sam was in the driver's seat and Mikaela was in the passenger's that there was no way I was gonna get in the car in time because I saw the evil Po Po robot getting up.

"Just go!" I yelled as ran to the back of the car.

"Ashleigh, get back here!" Sam yelled.

I quickly leapt onto the back of the car and crawled up to the top of it and held on tight to the sides.

"Go, I'll be fine. Hurry!" I yelled as the car beeped once in disagreement. I just slammed a hand on the top and yelled, "Move it now Mr. BTM or I will let go!"

The Camaro just revved its engine and than shifted into gear and sped off.

"You are crazy, Ashleigh!" Sam yelled.

"I know, so just shut up!" I yelled back as I looked back to see the evil Po Po robot standing. The robot just glared hard at me and than started to run. In mid-air it transformed back into the police cruiser and the chase was on.


	6. Let's Get Ready To Rumble!

As the chase began, the Camaro drove onto a dirt road and went through a huge mass of dust and dirt.

"Hey! Watch it!" I coughed loudly as I tried to shake the dirt out of my hair. The car beeped twice as if saying sorry and it increased its speed.

I glanced back to see the white and black Mustang behind us and it was gaining speed fast. I slammed a fist down onto the car, "Move it you BTM. It's gaining!" I shouted but quickly grabbed the sides again as the car jerked to the side in attempt to shake off the Mustang. Yeah, like that's gonna happen!

"Go, go, go, go!" I heard Sam scream from inside.

"What the fuck do you think it's trying to do you idiot!" I yelled.

"Shut up!" Sam squeaked. I just sighed and rolled my eyes as I lifted my body up further onto the car and poked my head through the driver's side window. My hair flying wildly to the side of my face as I stared at Sam and spoke.

"Gees, I'm blond and I thought blonds were suppose to be dumb and I have blue eyes which is suppose to make me even dumber! Maybe it's browned hair people instead..." I said to prove a point as I pondered over the last sentence.

Sam just looked at me as if I was suicide, "Get back up there!"

I smiled and closed my eyes, "No!"

"Yes!" Sam yelled.

"NO!" I again yelled as I opened my eyes and grinned once I saw Sam giving me a death glare.

"Yes, now!" Sam yelled in aggravation.

"Fine, fine. Don't get your leopard thong in a knot." I said casually as I saw Sam's jaw drop at my reply.

"Not. The. Time!" Sam yelled and than gripped the steering wheel as the car turned.

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" I said. Before I could even go back to my original spot the car suddenly went on two wheels real quick causing me to fall into my original spot. I gave the sides of the car a death grip as I let out a small scream as the car went back onto four wheels again. I began to hyperventilate and I let out a loud sigh.

I glared at the car, "Never. EVER. Do that again!" I yelled as the Camaro just ignored me._ 'Man, these weird robot things really need to stop doing the ignoring thing.' _I thought.

"Oh god, we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die!" Mikaela screamed inside the car. I just rolled my eyes, _'Jesus Christ, relax! Holy fuck you act...well...like were gonna die. Yeah, ignore what I just thought.'_

"No we're not gonna die. No we're not. No we're not gonna die." Sam said reassuringly in attempt to calm Mikaela down. I just snorted, _'Yeah, good luck with that. Before you know it he will be the one panicking and screaming like a little girl.'_I thought.

"Oh my god." Mikaela said numbly as I saw her poke her head out the window and look behind the Camaro at the tailgating Mustang.

"Trust me he's a kick-ass driver." Sam said.

My eyebrows knitted in confusion as I laid my forehead on the Camaro and closed my eyes, _'Um, since when was the car turning robot thingy a he? Uh? It could be a she, he or possible a he-she. Hey they exist! Trust me I know. I know...' _

I started hearing Sam and Mikaela screaming louder than they ever had before and quickly flashed my eyes open and lifted my head. All I saw in front of the car was a brick wall with many colorful square windows.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, "Oh, fuck this man."

As quick as I could I crouched down, while maintaining my balance, on top of the car and prepared for the impact. But don't worry. I have a plan in order to survive this crash even though it will most likely hurt like fuck. A second before the Camaro crashed through the glass I lunged myself at the windows, holding my arms out in front of me in order to protect my face. I crashed through the window and a second later the Camaro crashed through as well, making the glass break into millions of tiny pieces. As I took my arms away from my face I noticed that the hood of the car was under me, but not the top of it. Meaning that I would have no proper place to hold onto and end up on the ground severely injured or dead. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but only heard the sound of a familiar revving engine. I quickly opened my eyes to see that the Camaro had increased its speed dramatically in order for me to be able to land on the Camaro's top.

Just a millisecond later I landed on top of the Camaro with a grunt and quickly gripped onto the sides in order to not fall. As I positioned myself into my original spot I let out a sigh of relief and kept my head in the game.

Ahead I noticed that the car was heading straight for some old, squared, wooden shelves and quickly ducked down and put my arms over my head. I heard the car crash through them like they were toothpicks._ 'Hm, must have been all rotten. Then again we are in an empty abandoned warehouse. I think...' _I thought.

Suddenly the Camaro quickly did a U-turn, catching the mustang robot off guard making it come to a complete stop as we shot out of the warehouse.

As the Camaro drove outside I instantly noticed that it was completely pitch black with only a few lamp posts lit. It looked like we were in some sort of power plant. The Camaro quickly reversed near the side of the warehouse we were just in and the car quickly parked, shut down its headlights, and shut of the engine. As soon as it did we saw a police cruiser, a.k.a. Mr. Giant Evil Po Po Robot, drive slowly in front of us. It had its blue and red lights flashing as the mustang revved its engine in anger.

I let out a shaky sigh as I felt a bit of my anxiety kicking in. I quietly knocked on the Camaro's top, "Hey, now what Mr. BTM?" I asked nervously.

As I asked the car I really expected no response since it ignored me earlier, but it proved me wrong, _"Patients is key, Darling. Remember that."_I heard the radio say softy. My eyes softened a bit at the tone at which the radio spoke. The thing that got to me was that it didn't sound like a song or a talk show or anything like that. It sounded like a man's soft and gentle voice. The voice made my heart beat faster as I lightly patted the top of the Camaro.

"Okay, bud. I trust you." I gently whispered as I heard Sam start to whisper loudly in the car.

"Come on. Time to start!" Sam said as we saw the back bumper of the Mustang stop. _'Oh, no...'_I thought.

The car's engine suddenly roared to life and sped off with amazing speed. We grew closer to the Mustang and missed it by mere inches. _'Holy, shit that was close,' _I thought nervously.

We drove over a tiny bridge and after getting a couple feet away from the Mustang the Camaro skidded and did a very sharp U-turn, while opening the passenger side door shoving Mikaela and Sam out. I surprisingly didn't fall off and my eyes quickly widened as I saw the Camaro's hood fold in half. My jaw dropped as the whole body of the car also began to fold very quickly and I shut my eyes tightly. Before I knew it I was sitting down in a fetal position in something hard, but very warm. _'What the hell?' _I thought as I undid myself from my position and just stared into the face of a giant yellow human-like robotic face.

At this point my eyes were so wide that they started to hurt really bad.

"Um, hi?" I said nervously as I gave it a small wave. The robot just nodded and smiled slightly as it quickly set its hand, that I was currently sitting in, on the ground. I quickly understood the message and got off its hand to go and stand over by Sam. The robot glanced at me once more before it got into a fighting position with its knees bent and its arms up in the air, its hands turned into fists.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked as he gently gripped my arm. I just numbly nodded as I stared in amazement at the beautiful piece of machinery in front of me.

"This is so...unreal." I whispered to Sam as he just nodded in reply.

Suddenly Mr. Giant Evil Po Po Robot came speeding towards us and also transformed , just like the other robot, as the robot in front of us prepared for the impact.

Mr. Giant Evil Po Po Robot crashed right into Mr. BTM roaring as they fell to the ground and wrestled with each other. Sparks flew everywhere as Sam and Mikaela crab walked backwards in attempt to get away from the evil robot that was spinning this weapon with a lot of spikes on it in a threatening manner. To my surprise a tiny weird looking robot that was silver with blue eyes came popping out of Mr. Giant Evil Po Po Robot. I clenched my teeth as my eyes widened,_ 'It's Tiny Baby Evil Po Po Jr.!' _I thought. Sam and Mikaela ran for it as the Evil Baby Robot chased after them.

"Oy, you stay away from them!" I yelled.

The evil tiny robot glanced at me, but continued after Sam and Mikaela._ 'Oh, hell no! I shall not be ignored again by another robot!'_I thought in anger.

"Get back here!" I yelled as I ran after them. Soon I was only feet away from the tiny evil robot when I heard thundering footsteps from behind me and a metallic scratchy voice talking in some sort of language. I looked back to see the giant evil robot running after me while swinging its spiky weapon side to side in the air. Its piercing red eyes glaring right into my own blue ones.

As the good robot who saved us tried to block the evil one from getting us, Mr. Evil Giant Po Po Robot tossed it aside like it was nothing. The yellow robot flew threw the air landing right into a giant white tank that you would hold oil in. The evil robot quickly took its attention back to me and swung its spiky chained weapon at me. Before I could even react the weapon made contact with me with great force, sending me hurtling into a wooden pole. The hit was so great that the pole just snapped in half and fell to the ground in splinters.

I gasped for air as I sat up and crawled over to a wooden fence and leaned up against it as I tried to regain my breath. Pain erupted from my right arm as I glanced at it. Four puncture wounds were deep in my arm with blood flowing freely out of them. One was so deep that I could see my own bone. My breathing was growing very raspy as I continued to not breath properly.

I heard a loud click and whirl as I slowly looked up with my eyes half open to see the good robot staring at me in sadness and anger. The robot frowned at my condition as it laid where it crashed as huge sparks flew around it. The yellow robot quickly took action and got to its feet and jumped, while twisting its body in the air, and grabbed hold of the evil robot and tossed it into a building causing more huge sparks to fly into the air. Soon they were wrestling again.  
>I took my eyes away from the fight as I turned my attention back to my injuries. I knew that if I didn't stop the bleeding soon that I would die of blood loss, so I also quickly took action. I ripped off the bottom part of my black tank top and placed the fabric over my wounds. With a deep breath I quickly gripped the clothing with my teeth and tied the ripped shirt into place. I let out a scream and clenched my teeth as I squeezed my eyes shut. I let out a pain filled groan as the worst part was over and took a deep breath as some of the pain began to slowly go away.<p>

I soon saw Sam and Mikaela running over my way and my eyebrow rose as I saw Sam in just his boxers with no pants on,_ 'Um, ew...'_I thought.

"Ashleigh! What the hell happened to you?" Sam asked in a panic.

"Are you, okay?" Mikaela asked.

I grunted as I attempted to stand up. Sam quickly rushed over to me and grabbed my good arm and pulled it around his neck and then he placed his other hand around my waist keeping me steady. I tightened my hand around his neck and groaned as I moved wrong and glared at Mikaela.

"Do I look okay to you?" I hissed as my eyes tightened at the excruciating pain.

Mikaela just bowed her head down and slowly shook her head.

"That's, ow, what I thought." I grunted as Sam led me slowly up a grassy hill. We suddenly stopped as we saw Mr. BTM approaching us with heavy metallic footsteps. The yellow robot switched its cannon arm back into its original hand and stopped at the top of the hill with its hands on its hips. It gazed down at me with sadness pooling in its eyes.

_"You okay there, little lady?"_The yellow robot spoke through the radio.

My heart filled with warmth at the concern the robot was giving me. _'Huh, the only people who have really been concerned about me was Sam and his parents. It's...nice, to have somebody else worry about me.' _I thought happily.

I just stared at the robot's bright blue eyes and smiles, "Nothing to worry about big guy. It's not like I'm dieing, just need to be stitched up a bit. Nothing to it!" I replied back in reassurance.

The robot gazed deep into my eyes and nodded with smiled while letting out a whirl. _'Hm, that sounded, well, cute.'_I thought.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked. _'What the hell does it look like!'_I thought.

"It's a robot." Sam exclaimed. _'Really? No, I would have never thought of that!'_I thought sarcastically. "But like a, like a different yeah know like a super advanced robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese." Sam murmured.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela asked as Sam started walking near the robot pulling me along, though making sure to be gentle.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us it would have done it already," Sam said.

"Really? Well, do you speak robot because they just had like a giant droid death match?" Mikaela said as she hissed the last part.

"It wants something from me." Sam suddenly said out of the blue.

"Um, okay." I said with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Mikaela breathed.

"'Cause the other one was talking about my eBay page." Sam tried to explain as he let go of me and slowly approached the robot.

Mikaela shook her head, "You are the strangest boy I have ever met." She stated.

I rolled my eyes, "Tell me about it."

"Can you talk?" Sam asked loudly at the robot. The robot stepped to the side and replied back.

_"XM satellite radio…Digital cable brings you…Broadcasting system…"_

I lightly laughed, but stopped once I felt some pain, "So, I was actually talking to somebody through the radio?" I questioned.

The yellow robot looked down at me and gently smiled at me and gave an affirmative nod as it clapped its hands together and applauded to me, _"Thank you, you're beautiful, y-you're wonderful, you're wonderful."_It finished as it pointed at me. I just grinned at its response and slightly blushed.

"So, what was that last night? What was that?" Sam asked.

The robot pointed up at the night sky as it replied, _"Message from Starfleet, Captain…Through the inanimate vastness of space…Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven, hallelujah!"_

"Visitors from heaven what? What are you like an alien or something?" Mikaela asked.

The yellow robot just pointed at her as a response and then bent down. I stared as it folded itself back into the shape of the Camaro. I smiled brightly as the passenger side door opened wide and the robot once again began to speak, _"Anymore questions you wanna ask?"_

"It wants us to get in the car." Sam breathed in disbelief.

"And go where?" Mikaela asked.

"50 years from now when you look back at your life don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam asked her.

"You don't have to ask me that!" I said as I slowly walked around the car towards the driver's side door. The door opened for me as I gently sat down in the seat and got into a comfortable position where I would not hurt my injuries. The seat belt gently wrapped around me and clicked into place, "Thanks, Mr. BTM." I said as I giggled a little.

_"My pleasure, Darling."_The radio played.

I smiled as I rubbed the steering wheel affectionately and felt the car shuddered underneath my touch and the engine revved lightly. My smile grew bigger at its reaction. Soon Sam and Mikaela climbed into the seats with Mikaela in the middle. The car drove off and stopped in front of Mikaela's purse and Sam's pants. Once they collected their items the car was in control and started driving us. Destination unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>AN~ Hello, everyone! I would just like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed on my story. I'm very sorry for not updating sooner, but my reason being is because I finally got a job! It's working at a farm and is very tuff work. Anyway when you guys review it really motivates me to get a chapter done quicker, so please review! Thanks so much! 3**

**Summer903**


End file.
